Nobles of the Court
by Queen Alanna of conte
Summary: COMPLETE AU. Alanna comes to the palace after going to the Convent. Whilst there she makes powerful friends. But a tragic accident occurs. Can she get through it and fall in love at the same time? AJ Please R&R!
1. Suprising reunions

_**Nobles of the court. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot all names and characters belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce. Sir Rolff belongs to me. **

n/a this is my firts story so do try to be nice.

**Chapter 1: surprising reunions **

Alanna of Trebond looked up at the palace through the tiny window of the carriage. It was even more beautiful then the pictures that she had looked at, or paragraphs she had read in books. _I guess this is my new home. _She thought to herself. _Well until I find a husband that is. And I don't plan to find one any time soon!_ She looked over at her friend Cythera of Elden and sighed. If only her plan had worked. She would have been a squire by now. Nevertheless, her father had put a stop to that when he found out about her and Thom's plans to switch places. She had been force to go the convent. However, she hadn't gone quietly. She had literary been dragged there kicking and screaming the whole way.

Inside Thom of Trebond waited anxiously on his room. His sister was arriving at the court today and he would see her at the ball later that night. He hadn't seen his sister in six very long years. _What if she's changed?_ He thought and immediately dismissed the idea. Alanna? change? She wouldn't change. She would always be the energetic, fiery girl he left behind when he when to the palace to become a knight and she to the convent to become a lady. He snickered at the thought of Alanna sitting around gossiping and sewing things. He knew she hated doing those things as much as he had hated the fighting arts, but as time when on Thom had realised that the flighting arts wasn't as bad as it had originally seemed. He had even turned out to be one of the better fencers. Sure, he wasn't the best, but he wasn't the worst either.

Alanna and Cythera of Elden walked along one of the many corridors in the palace trying to remember where their rooms where. A serving man had showed them the way when they had arrived, but both the girls had wanted to explore. Now they were lost. Alanna who was too busy trying to figure out where they were did not see the blonde headed man coming towards her until it was too late. She ran into him.

"Sorry." She said.

"its okay." The man muttered as he walked away.

"Oooh, who was that?" Cythera asked.

"How would I know?" Alanna replied.

"Well who ever he was he was cute! You know we probably could have asked for directions," Cythera said. Alanna shook her head. Cythera thought that all men were cute and never seriously liked them.

"Oh well too late now he's gone." Alanna told her.

Alanna soon found her rooms again and had just finished unpacking when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Cythera." Came the reply.

"Come in." she called from the bathroom. Cythera opened the door with great difficulty as she was carrying her dress for tonight's ball over one arm and carrying her makeup box in her hands.

"I thought that maybe we could get ready together." She told Alanna. Alanna nodded.

"Sure." Cythera walked over to Alanna's bed were her dress was laid out.

"Wow! Are you really going to wear this?" she asked Alanna. Alanna nodded. "Well then you're going to be the most beautiful lady there tonight." Alanna snorted. She didn't think herself to be beautiful. She crossed the room to her bed, picked up her dress and turned around to look at Cythera.

"We better get ready now." She told Cythera. "The ball will start soon."

Once they were ready Alanna, Cythera and the other noble girls that were to be presented to the court, waited in a small chamber. They all gave the herald their names and lined up in order. Alanna was at the back, as she had no escort with her, which suited her just fine, as she didn't want or need an escort. Slowly one at a time, all the girls descended down the grand staircase, curtsied to their majesties and become a member of the court. Finally, Alanna hear the herald say:

"Presenting Alanna of Trebond"

****

well was is good, bad please review!


	2. The Grand Ball

A/N: i would just like to thank all my lovely reveiwers. and big thanks to Lady Knight for being the first to reveiw. Anyways this is my fav chapter so far. 

**Chapter 2: The Grand Ball**

Alanna stepped out and felt the whole court watching her. She held her head up high and slowly walked down the grand staircase.

Thom was watching his sister walk down the grand staircase and was shocked. She looked nothing like the girl he had grown up with. For one thing, she was wearing a bright red dress with gold trimming and a low-neck line. Second, she was looked like all the other court ladies did when the walked down the grand staircase: proud. Proud to be a lady of the court. Alanna had always hated the idea of being a noble court lady.

Alanna reached the bottom of the staircase and thanked the great mother goddess that she hadn't tripped over or fallen down the stairs. She slowly walked to the platform where the king, queen and the prince were seated. Once she reached them, she curtsied low and stood up. The king nodded to her and with that music struck up and everywhere Alanna, looked people had started to dance. A man stepped forward. He was only just taller than she was with bright coppery hair and purple eyes just like her very own. She stared at him.

"Thom?" she asked him. He nodded. "you look so different."

"As do you." He said. She laughed. "would you dance with me Alanna?" she laughed and accepted. As the danced, they talked about things that had happened since they had last seen each other.

Once the song finished Thom, lead her over to a group of men standing in a corner.

"Hey guys." Thom said. "May I introduce my sister? This is Alanna of Trebond. Alanna this is Gareth or Gary of Naxen as he like to be called, Roald of Goldenlake, Alex of Trrigan and his highness prince Jonathan of Contè." When Thom said their name, they bowed to her and she curtsied to them, but with the prince, she curtsied lower than was required.

"So lady Alanna." Gary said when she straightened up again. "Thom says you're skilled in archery and horse riding. Is this true or is Thom making it all up." While he spoke with all seriousness, his eyes were full of laughter.

"Why sir Garath while I find these things easier to do than sewing or tapestry I do not believe my self to be as good as Thom makes me out to be." She smiled. "But seriously," She said all joking put aside. "Whilst I excelled in both riding and archery I failed dismally for years in almost everything else." The others laughed. Alanna felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a man standing there. He had blonde hair with freckles and grey eyes.

"My lady." He said. "My name is sir Rolff of Ludica. Do you dance?" he held out his hand to her but before she could take it, Prince Jonathan stepped in.

"Actually Rolff she was about to dance with me weren't you lady Alanna?"

"Er well. yes! Of corse." He held out his hand and she took it. The prince took her away from the others.

"Sorry about that," He said. "But you wouldn't wont to dance with him. Once he dances with a lady he become kind of obsessed with them and follows them around every where some of them have restraining order carried out against him."

"Thank you for informing me your highness."

"It's not a problem." The song finished and the prince picked up her hand and kissed it lightly. Alanna blushed ever so slightly. Luckily, for her no one had noticed. The prince lead her back to the rest of the group.

"Have fun sister dearest?" Thom asked her, smiling.

"Yes I did thank you very much." Alanna replied with all seriousness. Thom looked at her strangely before turning his attention back to the group. _Alanna? Enjoying dancing? She really has grown up. _Thom though to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear Alanna say;

"Could you excuse me for awhile as I have just seen a friend of mine." And with that, she walked off, disappearing into the crowed.

"What do you think of her?" Thom asked his friends.

"She is really nice," Gary commented. "She is different to what I thought she would be like though." Raoul and Alex nodded their heads in agreement. Jonathan how ever was staring at Alanna as she laughed at something a blonde girl had said.

"Jon?" Raoul asked. "Did you hear anything we just said?" Jon looked startled. He turned to look at Raoul.

"What did you just say?" he asked

"Never mind." Raoul muttered and walked off. Jon turned his attention to Thom.

"Your sister is quiet entertaining," Jon told Thom grinning. "She told me wonderful stories about you and a duck pond. Something about if she didn't get her way she would throw you in or something." Thom blushed.

"That was a long time ago. So what do you think of my sister?" he asked changing the subject.

"She's great. I can't wait to get to know her better." Thom smiled and excused himself. Jon sat in a near by chair thinking. _She really is different to all the other girls I have ever meet. There is something special about her. _

Alanna found Jonathan some time later. He was sitting in a chair by himself. Alanna smiled and walked over. She sat down next to him.

"You look lonely" Alanna told him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"No im just thinking." He replied

"About?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come riding with me and Thom tomorrow." He asked. Her face split in to a smile.

"Sure I would love to! Would you be kind enough to escort me back to my chambers your highness. As I am not quiet sure of the way." Jonathan stood up.

A/N ok its a bit longer. So did you like it?

"Please call me Jon. all my friends do."

"And am I your friend highness?" she asked timidly

"I would like you to be." He held out his hand and she took. Together they left the ball.

A/N or its a bit longer. Did you like it? Please reveiw!


	3. Riding, a picnic and injury

A/n: Thnaks to all my reviewers: ConfusedKnight, Piglet12345, Jessie, Lady Shannon of Rose Peak, Nikki, lanni and Lady knight. ok updates are going to take a little longer now on cos i have three dance performances and a drama performance comming up. anyway. enjoy!  


**Chapter 3: riding, a picnic and Injury**

Thom watched his sister cross the room arm in arm with the prince. She was laughing at something he had just said. He sighed. She hadn't been at the palace for twenty-four hours yet and already she was spending more time with his Knightmaster than him. It just wasn't fair. Gary who had heard him sigh and looked over to see what Thom was looking at.

"Hmm…They seem rather… close." Gary commented. Thom threw Gary a look.

"What do you mean by that?" Thom snapped. Gary held his hands up in defence.

"Nothing it just looks like Jon-" he stopped as soon as he saw the dangerous look in Thom's eyes. "Its nothing don't worry about it."

"She is my sister Gary and I haven't seen her in six long years. Im supposed to know every thing about her." Thom said rather quietly. "But I feel like I hardly know anything about her. She doesn't seem the same as she once was." Gary put his arm around Thom's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. She is still the same. People don't just change." He told Thom.

"Some do." Thom muttered.

Early the next morning Alanna had just finished getting dressed. She had just picked up her brush and was about to do her hair when there was a knock on her door. She put down her brush again with a sigh.

"Coming" she called. She opened the door to reveal Jonathan. He was wearing a white shirt with black breeches and a royal blue tunic. Jon looked her up and down.

"You're not wearing a dress." He commented seeming a little surprised. She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her good white shirt and tanned breeches. On her feet, she had her sturdy leather boots. She shrugged.

"So? I never go riding with a dress on. I hate riding side saddle." She walked off, picked up her brush, brushed her hair, and pulled it up in a ponytail. Jonathan walked over to her bedside table and picked up a picture of Alanna and Thom when they were younger. Both had the same identical grins on their faces. Jon knew that look very well. Thom had the same grin when he had thought of an evil prank to pull on some poor unsuspecting person. Alanna who had finished getting ready was standing at the door.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to stare at that picture all day?" she demanded with a grin. Jon put the picture down, grinning.

"Im coming." He told her. Together they made their way down to the stables.

Thom was waiting impatiently down in the stables. Jon had told him the night before that Alanna was coming with them. That suited him fine. The fact that they were late didn't. He began to pace. At last, Jon and Alanna arrived. Thom looked at her sister shocked. She wasn't wearing a dress like most of the ladies wore when ridding.

"What are you wearing Alanna?" he asked his sister.

"Clothes." Was her reply. "Don't look so surprised Thom. You didn't think that I had completely turned into a soft noble lady did you? I told them at the convent that they had to teach me archery, and proper riding, none of that sidesaddle crap, and I would not cause too much trouble for them. They agreed after awhile." Thom grinned. This was more like the sister he knew. It didn't take them long to get their horses saddled. Soon they were ridding in the royal forest. It was a cool clear day, perfect for a ride and picnic lunch.

They soon came across a small clearing, it was shady and privet. They tied up the horses and set up the picnic lunch that the kitchen staff had made for them. There was so much food it would have satisfied a small army. As they ate, Alanna told them the story about the time she had accidentally turned her teacher's hair blue in sewing class.

Thom could not stop laughing. He eventually had to whip tears from his eyes.

"Did you get in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied. "I had to sew up all the sheets, and mend all the clothes for a week." Thom laughed at the image of Alanna sewing.

After lunch, they packed up and started the ride home. They came by a small creek. The once again stopped and tied the horses up. Alanna pulled of her socks and sat down on a rock. Dipping her feet in the cool water. Jon silently came up behind Alanna and pushed her in. as she feel. She managed to grab is sleeve and pulled him in with her. The both stood up soaking wet. Thom stood at the side of the bank laughing.

"You think that's so funny?" Alanna asked, and with out waiting for a reply she pulled him in to.

Some few hours later, they were heading back to the palace. They had managed to dry off by lying in the sun. They had not been riding for long when, an arrow whizzed over their heads and lodged itself into a tree. With out thinking Jonathan threw himself onto Alanna and they both fell to the ground. Jon landed on top of Alanna. He stared into her violet eyes. _There are so beautiful and unusual._ He though to himself. Alanna found herself becoming lost in his eyes. They were both oblivious to everything going on around them. Thom turned his horse around just as another arrow when by. This time it hit Thom in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Both Jon and Alanna looked over to Thom. Jonathan stood up looked around and noticed someone in a tree. Alanna ran over to her brother. Jonathan started chanting. Blue magic filled the air. Suddenly a man fell from a tree. He was dead. Jonathan went over to look at the man. He was wearing a royal guard's uniform under a brown cloak. A sudden cry of pain brought Jonathan to Thom's side. Jonathan looked at the arrow carefully. It was lodged in deep and had a dark substance on it.

"Don't touch it. It's poisoned." He warned Alanna. She drew back her hand rather quickly, with a small gasp.

"POISONED!" she cried out. Jon nodded. She looked at her brother. Her only brother. She felt hot tears sting her eyes. She brushed them away.

"What do we do?" Alanna asked.

"Help me lift him up onto his horse. We need to get back to the palace quickly as possible. Ill sit behind him." Jon told her.

Alanna and Jon lifted Thom on to his horse and Jon got up and sat behind him. Alanna went to fetch both Jon's and her own horse. As the rode, Jon was bitting on his lower lip. Lost deep in thought. _Why would someone want to hurt Thom?_ As far as Jon knew, his squire hadn't done anything that would cause someone to hurt or kill Thom.

Once they reached the palace, they rushed Thom down to the infirmary. He was getting worse by the second. Jon and Alanna were told to sit outside while the healers tended to him. After what had seemed like hours, Duke Baird stepped out. He looked tired and worn out. His face was pale and covered in sweat.

"Im afraid that Thom is in a bad state. We are doing all we can for him, but we aren't sure that he will make it. The arrow that poisoned him was in rather deep. It looks like who ever did this knew what they were doing." He told them. He went back in side. A sudden cry came from the room. Then it all went silent.

A/n: ohh is thom dead? please review.


	4. Is this the beggining or the end?

A/n thanks to all who reviewed Kathryne of Jesslaw, epobby, WhitchyMage, Saphorn Lady Shannon of Rose Peak and lady Knight i love you all. ok this is my logest chapter so far...now the big question is: Is Thom dead hehe well read on and find out!

**Chapter 4: Is this the beginning or the end?**

After hearing, Thom cry out in pain Alanna jumped to her feet. She began to pace the room. Jonathan only looked at her, Not saying anything. Both were wondering the same thing. _Was Thom dead?_ The door suddenly opened and Jon jumped to his feet as Duke Baird walked out.

"Well?" Alanna demanded. Duke Barid looked at her.

"He is a sleep at the moment. But he still isn't out of the danger zone yet. We won't really know if his condition will improve for a few days yet. I suggest you go and sleep, you both look like you need it. The tenth hour is about to strike." He bowed and then went back in closing the door behind him. Jon looked at Alanna. There were tears in her eyes. She looked so lost. Jon walked over and hugged her.

"We should go to bed. There is nothing that we can do." Jon told her softly, as Alanna buried her head in his shoulder. Alanna looked at the door and nodded. Jon led her back up to her rooms. Once at her door he turned and smiled weakly at her.

"Goodnight Alanna." He turned to leave but she stopped him.

"Jonathan. Could you stay with me tonight? I could sleep on the floor or in the other room, or something, but I just don't want to be alone at them moment."

He looked at her. She looked so scared and upset that he couldn't say no.

Jon woke the next morning on the floor. He blinked as the sunlight poured in from the window. He looked at Alanna, who was still asleep on the bed. He didn't dare to wake her. Neither of them had slept well the night before. He got up and folded up the blankets he was using. He looked over at Alanna again. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Jonathan?" she murmured. Still half-asleep.

"Im here. Is there anything you want?" he asked. Alanna sat up.

"I want to see Thom." She told him.

"After breakfast." He replied. When she opened her mouth to argue he cut her off. "Thom will probably still be asleep, besides he needs his rest. Its best we eat first then go see him. We can stay there for as long as you want." Alanna sighed. It was the logical thing to do.

Alanna and Jon met Gary and Raoul down in the mess hall. Both were upset that their friend had been hurt.

"Duke Garath just told us the news." Gary said as he sat down opposite Alanna and Jon. Alanna didn't say anything. Cythera came over and sat down next to Alanna. When she asked, what was wrong Alanna told her. Cythera looked shocked and tried to comfort Alanna. But Alanna just stared at her toast as if she wasn't really seeing it, not really listening to what anyone was saying. After breakfast Alanna and Jon when down to see Thom. Alanna sat next to his bed and took his hand. Thom looked terrible. His skin was a greyish colour his hair and eyes were dull and life less. His lips were dry, cracked and bleeding. Both of them spent the day there. Jon only left when summoned to council duty. Thom slept most of the day, but Alanna never left his side. Both Gary and Raoul came to see how he was along with a hooded man. He told Alanna that his name was George cooper of the lower city, a thief and one of Thom's good friends.

Alanna was sitting alone, when Thom opened his eyes.

"Alanna?" he asked.

"im here." She told him taking his hand.

"I love you." He told her. She started to cry.

"oh Thom I love you too." It wasn't long after when Duke Baird came in for his hourly cheek ups. He had told Alanna earlier that her brother's condition wasn't really improving. As he was examining Thom, his face drained of all colour. Alanna began to worry. It wasn't a good sign.

"Carla come quickly.' He yelled. Alanna stepped forward.

"What wrong?" she asked. The Duke looked at her.

"Carla can you escort lady Alanna out." He asked. As Carla dragged her out of the room, Alanna screamed out.

"Whats wrong with my brother? Tell me!" the door slammed in her face. Alanna when over to one of the chairs, sat down and cried, something she hated doing.

She hadn't been sitting there long when Jon appeared. When he saw her sitting alone in the chair with her head in her hands, he knew something was wrong. He put an arm around her. She looked up at him. Her face was tear stained. She looked scared.

"Oh Jon. Something is wrong, but they won't tell me. They won't let me see him. Im so scared. What if we lose him?" her voice quivered as she spoke.

"We won't lose him Alanna. He is strong, he'll pull through this." Jon told her. She rested her head against his shoulder.

Neither of them were sure how long they had been sitting there, but neither of the cared. It was well past dinner, when Duke Baird came out to talk to them. As some as Alanna heard the door open she jumped up and ran to the Duke. He looked tired and worn out.

"How is he?" Alanna asked softly dreading what the Duke was going to say. "Please tell me he is going to be ok."

"Im sorry lady Alanna, your highness, but there wasn't much hope for him." The Duke said rather quietly. Alanna's pulse quickened. _No. _she thought. _He cant be…_

"Im sorry to tell you that your brother has fallen into the hands of the dark god. There was nothing we could do.He was a good man. Im so sorry." Alanna looked at him for a few moments then burst out crying. Jon walked over to her and hugged her. The Duke left quietly.

"It's not fair." Alanna told Jon between the sobs.

"I know its not." He told her, silent tears running down his face. "Come on. You should go to bed. You will feel a little better in the morning."

Gary and Raoul sat in Jon's rooms talking about the new lady that, to them had captured the Prince's heart. Lady Alanna of Trebond. Neither Gary nor Raoul had seen the prince the past few days as he was off with Alanna. They were both happy that the prince had found someone special. The only problem was that Jon wouldn't admit to anyone, not even himself that he liked the girl. So now, they were discussing ideas on how to make the prince spill the beans on his feelings for Alanna.

"We could always just ask him if he likes her." Raoul suggested.

"No it wont work he will just deny it. I say we drop hints, you know-" he was cut off from the door opening. Jon walked in looking pale and rather shaken. Both Gary and Raoul jumped to their feet.

"Jon!" Raoul exclaimed. "We were just talking about you and we were wondering if you so happened-" he was cut of by the look Gary gave him. If looks could kill, Raoul would have been dead. Jon slumped down on his bed and buried his head into his hands. Gary sat down next to him.

"Whats wrong Jon?" Gary asked. Jon looked up. His face was now stained with tears.

"He's gone…" Jon choked.

"Who's gone?" Gary asked puzled.

"Thom…he's…he's…dead." Both Gary and Raoul looked shocked. No one spoke. Raoul sat down in the chair near Jon's bed. Neither Gary nor Raoul knew what to say. They had just lost a good friend. Gary was the first to break the silence.

"Does lady Alanna know?" he asked timidly. Jon nodded.

"I can't even begin to know what it must be like for her," Raoul said quietly. "Wasn't he the only living family she had left?" Again, the Prince only nodded not looking at them but rather at the floor.

"Poor girl." Gary said quietly. Jonathan suddenly stood up looking angry.

"Why? Why would someone want to hurt him?" he shouted at no one in particular. He kicked over a chair that was near the bed. It broke into three different pieces. Jon did not care.

"This is my entire fault. I should have seen this coming. If I hadn't suggested that we go riding then none of this would have happened." He suddenly sat down no longer looking angry, but rather sad and upset.

"Don't say that Jon," Gary said calmly. "Your not to blame. You couldn't have know that it was going to have happened, and even if you did what could you have done?"

"I wouldn't have gone riding." He told Gary angrily.

"I think what Gary means is that what is done id done. You cant change that Jon," Raoul said. "besides is this how Thom would have wanted you to act? No! he would have wanted you to go on living your life." Jon looked at Raoul.

"I guess your right," He said slowly. "Its just not fair."

"Nothing in life is fair Jon. I thought you of all people would have known that." Gary said. Jon sighed. _Maybe they are right. I shouldn't blame myself for what has happened. But it still doesn't make me feel any better. _Jon stood up.

"If you two don't mind, I would like to get some sleep. Its been a long, tiring day. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Jon told them. Gary and Raoul looked at each other, nodded and left.

A/n ok so i killed him (duckspeople throw things) but it had to happen. anyways. please rewiew i love to hear what you think :)


	5. Inwhichsomethinghappens

A/n: thanks to all my reviewers Lady Knight, Saphron, Charlie and lola, Dom's Angel, anonymous Girl, Elfsquire90, hello angels. i wont b posting 4 awhile as all week i have dance rehersals and performances sigh 

**Chapter : In which something happens**

A week went by and Alanna spent that entire week in her room, crying never coming out. She did not let anyone except the maid come in, and that was only to clean and bring her food. she wanted to be left alone. Cythera became worried. It wasn't like Alanna to lock herself away from the rest of the world. On the day of Thom's funeral, she went to Prince Jonathan for help. She timidly knocked on his door.

"Come in." he called. She opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. She curtsied. He looked at her.

"What can I do for you?" he asked her. He was sitting at his desk trying to do some paper work.

"I came about lady Alanna. She hadn't come out of her rooms for days. I'm worried. I don't think she even know that it's Thom's funeral today. You're her friend. Can you help her?" Cythera asked him quietly. At the word, Thom Jonathan's eyes had gotten a burning feeling, but he quickly blinked it away. He sighed.

"I'll go talk to her." He stood up and walked to off her room, Cythera following.

Alanna lay on her bed; her pillow was still wet from crying. She didn't care. She had been lying on her bed, wallowing in self-pity for so long that she had forgotten what day it was, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She felt as though she was missing half of herself, as though someone had ripped out half of her heart. She hatedherself.She had the gift but hadfailed to heal Thom.She hadn't even remembered about her gift, untill they were back in the palace and it was too late.In the back of her mind something was telling her that it wasn't her fault and thattoday was important, but she could quiet remember why it was so important. She sighed and rolled over. She knew she should get up and do something, but she just didn't feel like it. She felt like just lying there. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Alanna? It's Cythera. Please open the door. I need to talk to you. I need to know if you are ok."

"Go away, i'm fine. Just leave me alone." Alanna shouted. There was a small silence and then…

"Alanna open the door." It was Jonathan, and he was giving her a royal order. Sighing she slowly got up and opened the door. Both Jonathan and Cythera entered the room. Jonathan looked at her in shock. She looked terrible. Her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days, she was still wearing the dress she had worn the night Thom had died. It was so dirty and torn it was beyond repair. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was ever so pale. He sat down in a chair.

"Alanna you _do_ know what day it is today don't you?" He asked her gently. She shook her head slowly.

"They are burying Thom today," Cythera told Alanna quietly. Alanna's eyes began to swell up, but she willed herself not to cry. "The ceremony will start in a few hours." Alanna nodded her head dumbly. Cythera sighed. "Are you coming to his funeral?" Alanna glared at her. _How dare she speak to me like that. _Alanna thought.

"Of course i'm going. What kind of person, sister would I be if I didn't go," she said angrily. "Besides he was my brother. I want to pay my last respects. I think you should leave." Alanna pointed to the door. Cythera sighed again got up and left. Jon however stayed where he was. Alanna glared at him.

"I told you to leave." She snapped. He looked her in the eyes. She looked away.

"Alanna," he began quietly. "I know you're hurt. But you're not the only one. He was my squire and my best friend. I know what you're going through, but life must go on. Do you think Thom would have wanted you to stay in your room all day every day, or would he have wanted you to go on? Think about it. I'll be back in an hour to escort you to the chapel." Alanna looked at the floor. _He has a point. _She sighed.

"You don't have to escort me. I can find my own way there." She replied.

"I know, but I want to escort you." And with that, he stood up and headed to the door.

"Why?" she called out to him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he looked at her puzzled.

"Because you are my friend. And that's what friends do." He told her. He smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile in return. He closed the door quietly behind him. Alanna when to her wardrobe and begin to look for an appropriate dress to wear.

True to his word, Jon knocked on her door just over an hour later. A very different Alanna opened the door this time. She stepped back to let Jon in. he looked at her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was brushed and sightly curled. Her dress was black, it wasn't overly fancy yet it wasn't too simple. Her neckline was low but not to low. Her face was plain, with only dark liner around her eyes. Her face was still rather pale, but that could be fixed with a walk in the sun.

"You look really beautiful." He told her. Alanna blushed as her heart speed up.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad your self." She told him whilst smiling. He looked down to what he was wearing. A black tunic with a black shirt and a blue tunic.

"It's not the best," he joked. "But it will have to do. Shall we go now?" He offered his arm to her. She took it.

"Yes. Lead the way." She said smiling up at him.

When they arrived at the chapel, most people were already there. When they entered, everyone turned around to see who had arrived. When they saw Alanna arm in arm with the prince whispers broke out everywhere.

"Did you see her? She is with the Prince! Wonder what he sees in her" a blonde haired girl whispered to her friend.

"Do you think they are here as friends or do you think they are 'involved' with each other?" her friend replied.

"Don't listen to what they are saying. It's not like anything they say is true." He told her. She nodded. They took their seats with Gary, Raoul, Cythera and Gary's father Duke Garath. The funeral wasn't to long, it was simple just the way Thom would have wanted it. The whole time Jon had held Alanna's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze every now and then. After the funeral was over, they headed to one of the smaller ballrooms for a 'quiet gathering.' Alanna was standing with Cythera, Gary - who were flirting with each other- and Jon, when a tall man with brown hair came over with a young woman not too much older that Alanna. She had blonde hair. She had a young girl on one hip, and was holding the hand of a young boy. The man bowed.

"May I introduce myself? I am Sir Matthew of Musco and this is my wife Lady Julia, my son Kieran and my daughter Jessiker." The man said. "Im so sorry for your loss. Thom was a good friend of mine. He even saved my son Kieran. I just don't understand who would have wanted to hurt Thom. Or why." Alanna who had been thinking the same thing over the past couple of days didn't say anything instead she knelt down and looked the little boy in the face. He had startling blue eyes and blonde hair that fell into his face.

"Why don't you and your sister come with me? I'll take you somewhere you can play whilst ma and da talk with us older people." Alanna told him gently. The boy nodded. She took his and his sisters hand and led them to the nursery. She hadn't gone more than ten or so paces when Jon came up from behind her.

"I'm coming with you." He told her. She shrugged and kept on walking. They walked in silence. Jon was the first to break it.

"After you have dropped them off do you want to come for a walk in the gardens with me?" he asked her.

"Sure I can't see why not." They arrived at the nursery. They told the two kids that their parents would come and get them once they were finished talking and headed out towards the palace rose gardens. Alanna inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of roses. They came to a bench. They sat down. Jon picked a rose from a nearby bush and gave it to her.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady." He murmured. She blushed and took the rose tucking it behind her ear. A shadow fell across them. Alanna looked up. It was Sir Rolff. _Ugh, _Alanna thought _why can't he just leave me alone. Especially today of all days. _

"Lady Alanna it is a great pleasure meeting you again," He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She snatched it away and wiped it on her dress. "I am so um…sorry….to hear about you brother…but life must go on…" and with that, he wondered off. Alanna looked down, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Jon stroked her cheek, whipping away her tears.

"Alanna whats wrong?" he asked gently.

"He wasn't sorry. The least he could have done was sound sorry." Jon put his fingers under her chin, making her look up at him. She stared into his eyes, as her heart sped up. She found it hard to breath. _Whats wrong with me. I have never felt like this before. _She though. Slowly Jon kissed her lips. She found her self-kissing back. They were interrupted by a voice.

"Jon? Lady Alanna? Are you out here?" Jon and Alanna leapt apart as Gary came around the corner. He smiled when he saw them.

"Oh there you are. Look Jon I have been looking for you everywhere. I know this is bad timing and all. But Jon your cousin Duke Roger has just arrived at the court and im sure he would love to see you again." Gary told Jon. Jon stood up and held is hand out to Alanna, who took it.

"Do you want to come Alanna? Im sure Roger would love to meet you." Jon told her. Alanna nodded. Jon smiled at her. Together they made their way back to the palace hand in hand, leaving Gary standing alone. Gary smiled to himself. It looked as though he dear cousin and Lady Alanna were fast becoming more than good friends. He walked off in the opposite direction looking to Raoul to tell him of the latest 'development.'

A/n: enter roger next chapter. I love Roger he's so evil. I love writting about him! please R&R you really make my day!


	6. Roger

**A/N: thanks to all who reviewed Lanni, lady Knight, brokefang05, Lady Shannon of RosePeak, elfesquire90, Saphron, Kathryne of Tirragen and Dom's Angel. sorry that i didnt update sooner, but i have a samll case of Writters block. Here is chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: Roger **

When Jon and Alanna arrived at the great entrance hall, they found a huge pile of bags being taken away by a small army. In the middle stood a tall man. He looked just like Jon, with the exception, he was taller, his hair was browner to Jon's coal black, and his eyes were a darker shade. _He is very handsome. _Alanna thought. _But there is something sus about him. _Alanna held Jon's hand tighter. He looked at her quizzically. She gave him a small smile. Roger spotted them.

"Jon!" he cried out. Walking over and giving his cousin a hug.

"Roger! You're finally back. You said that you were going away for six weeks. You've been gone six months!" Jon exclaimed. "Roger, I would like you to meet my friend. Lady Alanna of Trebond." Alanna shyly seeped forward. Roger stared at her. She looked exactly like that brat Thom of Trebond. Thankfully, for him, Thom was out of the way. He forced out a smile and bowed.

"Lady Alanna. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," He said. She curtsied. "But will you please excuse me as I have only just got back and I am rather tired." And with out waiting for an answer he headed off to his rooms, deep in thought. Jon took Alanna's hand again. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He gently pulled her towards the gardens. She followed. They reached a small bench that was out of the way, in the huge garden. They sat down.

"So do you like Roger?" Jon asked her. Alanna sat in thought for a minute.

"He seems nice enough." She replied carefully. She didn't wan to say that she wasn't sure about Roger. There was something about him that she didn't like. Jon brushed a stray hair out of her face. She looked in to his eyes and felt herself getting lost in them once again. He kissed her, and she kissed back. They broke apart when they heard voices coming towards them. It was Jessiker and Kieran playing some sort of imaginary game. _They look so cute._ Alanna thought to herself. When Kieran saw them, he ran over.

"Do you want to play with me? He asked. "I want to play chase, but its no fun with only one other person." Alanna looked at the small boy. He looked up at her with big pleading eyes. Alanna couldn't refuse.

"Sure I'll play with you, so will Jon." She told the small boy. His face split into a huge grin. Jon looked at her.

"Since when did you make choices for me?" he asked.

"Since now." She yelled and ran off. Jon laughed and ran after her. They had been playing with the two children for about an hour when Lady Julia turned up. She looked relived to see them all together.

"Oh I was so worried. I have been looking for them all over the place. They were supposed to say where I could see them. I hope they didn't trouble you too much." She told Alanna and Jon.

"Oh they weren't any trouble at all. It was fun playing with them." Alanna said. Julia smiled. And called her two children over.

"Come on you need to go and bath before dinner. Say good bye to Lady Alanna and Prince Jonathan." She told them.

"Please, call us Alanna and Jon. Most people do." Jon said.

"Goodbye Jon and Alanna." the children chorused. Julia took each of them by the hand and led them back up to the palace.

"You know we should be getting back. It's almost dinner." Jon said thoughtfully. Alanna nodded and took his hand. The whole way she was thinking that if she ever had children she would want them to be just like Kieran and Jessiker.

Meanwhile Duke Roger paced his study. He had expected to come back, with the Brat Thom dead. What he hadn't expected that he had a sister. _How could I have been so stupid? _He thought. _Well it's just a minor glitch, I just have to get rid of the girl and I can continue with my master plan. To gain the crown of Tortall. _There was a knock on his door.

"Enter." He called. Gary opened the door and stood in front of his desk.

"Um I was wondering if I could ask you something," He said. Roger nodded. "It's about Thom's death. I think that someone had a grudge against him, but I don't know who. Thom was a powerful sorcerer. Do you know of any mages that would want him dead?" roger sat and thought for a minute. He would have to be careful with his answer. The Naxen boy was smart, and he didn't want to give him the impression that he had been behind the death of Thom.

"There are many powerful sorcerers out there Gary. Many of them would have wanted him dead. They would have been scared that he would have become more powerful than him. Anyone of them could have wanted him taken out. Why so curios?" Roger told him.

"It's just that his death seemed a bit suspicious, that's all. After all Thom didn't have any known enemies." Gary replied slowly. _Except for Roger._ Gary thought to himself. _Thom had always thought that Roger had some plan to take over the thrown. Now Gary was sure that Thom was right._

"Is that all you wanted?" Roger asked. Gary nodded, bowed and left deep in thought.

Jon and Alanna arrived at Alanna's door. Jon kissed her before heading towards his own room. When Alanna got inside, she sank down on her bed, a dreamy look on her face. She soon became so lost in a daydream that she didn't hear the door open.

"Hello earth to Alanna? You there?" Cythera asked. Alanna snapped back to reality.

"Huh? When did you arrive?" Alanna asked.

"About two minutes ago." She replied. "What were you thinking about anyway? You had some dreamy look on your face, when I walked in."

"Oh just about Jon and how he is such a good kisser." She said, her face going all dreamy again.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU KISSED PRINCE!" Cythera shouted. Alanna nodded. Cythera sat down on the bed. Alanna stood up and when over to her cupboard and picked out her favourite simple dress. It was a pale creamy white. Alanna walked in to her washroom, calling out as she went.

"I'm going to get ready for dinner."

"okay." Cythera called back. She sat on Alanna's bed, deep in thought. True she had thought that both Alanna and the prince were close friends, she just didn't think they would get involved so fast. She sighed. So Alanna now had someone. She was happy for her friend, especially as she wasn't sure about her own love life. Whilst Alanna had been locked up in her room, Cythera has spent a lot of time with Gary of Naxen. Whilst she truly liked the big knight, she wasn't sure where she stood with him. Cythera snapped out of her thoughts when Alanna said something to her.

"What did you same?" Cythera asked. Alanna sighed.

"I said, are you ready to go?" Alanna said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Cythera nodded.

They were halfway down the corridor when Gary showed up. Cythera excused herself after Gary asked to talk to her alone. Alanna headed off to the noble mess hall alone. She was almost there when she ran into Jon. He kissed her cheek and took her hand. Together they entered the mess hall. All heads and eyes turned to face them. Whispers broke out for the second time that day, only this time what they were saying was true. Sort of.

"Goddess she is with the prince. She is so lucky." One of the ladies whispered to her neighbour.

"That should be me." another whispered. Alanna ignored them, took a seat in between Raoul and Jon and stared to eat.

please review


	7. Truths and Celebrations

**A/n: thanks to all my reviwers:Jules, Confusedknight, Lady Knight, Lanni, Dom's Angel, Saphron, Elfsquire90 and epobbp. Ok just so you know this isnt the end of the story. **

**Chapter 7: Truths and Celebrations**

A few months pasted quickly. Alanna spent most of her time with Jon, Cythera, Gary and Thom's thief friend George. Around winter, Alanna didn't see Jon so much, as his mother had fallen ill once again. She had never fully recovered from the sweating sickness years ago. With Jon spending a lot of time with his mother, Alanna spent her time with Gary and Cythera. It had been one rather cold day when Gary had told her of his and Thom's suspicions about the Duke of Contè. Gary had been quiet surprised when Alanna had told him that she believed him and was more surprised when she had told him that she would help find the evidence with him.

"Why are you so surprised?" Alanna asked. "I had a bad feeling about him when I first met him and it has just gotten worse. The only thing I don't understand id why would he want the crown? And why kill Thom?"

"He wants power, and to rule the kingdom. As to why kill Thom? Well Thom would have become a more powerful sorcerer then Roger given time. Roger wants to be the most powerful person in the land that's why" Gary told her. Alanna nodded it kind of made sense. _It would probably make a lot more sense if I were an evil twisted person, bent on getting as mush power as possible. _She thought to herself.

* * *

It was soon Midwinter and the squires were taking the ordeal of Knighthood. Alanna couldn't help but to think that if Thom was alive he would be a knight now. Alanna was sitting at the banquet table, talking to Jon, Raoul and Cythera, when Gary excused himself saying he would be back in a minute. Jon looked puzzled. 

"I wonder what he's up to." Jon commented to Alanna. Alanna sighed. Knowing very well what he was up to.

"I think I know what he's up to, but I can't be sure." She told him. Jon smiled at her and took her hand, something he didn't do often in public view.

"After dinner tonight, come for a walk with me in the gardens. I need to talk to you about something." He whispered in her ear. Alanna looked at him puzzled.

"Sure. Is it bad news?" she asked. Jon laughed softly.

"No it's quiet the opposite." He replied and before Alanna could ask any more questions, he started to talk to Raoul about the last fencing match they had. Alanna shrugged and continued to eat her pudding. Gary came back some half an hour later. He quickly walked over to Alanna and Jon, holding something behind his back.

"Lady Alanna, Jon could you come with me for a second? There is something I must do." He said. Alanna and Jon got up looking at each other puzzled. They were both thinking the same thing. _What was behind Gary's back?_ They followed him up to the main table where their majesties sat. Gary cleared his throat. The room went deathly silent, with all eyes on Gary.

"You're highness, I have done a dishonourable thing tonight.I broke into a man's rooms,but what I expected to find, and what I did find was much worse." Gary said quiet clearly. Put a wrapped up cloth and a letter on the table. Alanna looked up and saw Roger pale rather noticeably. _He's done it. _Alanna thought happily to herself. _He has found the evidence against Roger!_ The King unwrapped the cloth. Inside were exact replicas of the King, Queen, Duke Garath, Jon, the Lord Provost and even one of Alanna. Gary stared into Rogers eyes.

"Should I tell them you're Grace? Should I tell them about your privet workroom, where I found the images. the one of the Queen under a run water making the really Queen fade away slowly. Should I tell them about the letter I found telling you that the hit man you had hired to kill Thom had done his job but had been killed. Should I-"

"Liar," the Duke snapped. "Its all lies. I tell you. I would never want to harm the King or his family. I am apart of their family. It would be tragic if something happened to them, especially Jonathan." Duke Garath stood up.

"You know if something did happen to Jonathan, you Roger would be next in line for the Crown. I can see were Gary is coming from." He told Roger.

"I swear by the gods that this is all lies. I demand a duel to the death. The winner shall will by the will of the gods. But I know that I shall win because I am innocent," Gary shrugged in agreement.

"As the accused I say we do it now." Roger continued. The King looked at the image of himself again and nodded.

"In one hour," he declared. "We meet in the finest fencing room." He stood up and left with The Queen on his arm. All of a sudden, there was a great noise of scrapings of chairs against the floor and the excited chatter. Jon looked at Gary.

"Is it true? You're not just making this up are you?" he asked. Gary looked at Jon then gave him the letter.

"Read it if you don't believe me. Go on. " Gary said. Jon quickly scanned the letter. His face paled.

"I believe you." He told Gary. Gary smiled weakly.

"if you excuse me I must get going I have to prepare." He told Alanna and Jon. They nodded, and Gary left. Alanna looked at Jon and smiled sadly.

"I guess we won't get to go on that walk you wanted to go on," She told him. "I feel so sorry for you. One of your cousins is going to die." She gave him a huge, whilst he held onto her for support.

"I hope Gary wins, I really do. We can go on that walk later if you like." He told her. She nodded, took his hand and they went off to the finest fencing room.

* * *

When Alanna and Jon entered, most of the nobles were already there. Jon led Alanna up the stairs and took a seat behind his parents, Alanna sitting next to him. The room was rather quiet, expect for the whispering and the rustling of gowns. Gary entered with his father and Cythera. She looked like she had been crying. Duke Garath said something to his son and then joined their majesties. Gary smiled at Cythera and whispered something into her ear. She gave him a weak smile and a kiss on the lips, before heading up to join Alanna and Jon. She sat down next to Alanna, who leanded overand hugged her friend. 

"Oh Alanna I don't want him to die." She whispered to her.

"Don't worry, he wont just you see." Alanna told her. Just then, Duke Roger entered,looking rather confident. Both Roger and Gary started stretching, and warming up. The King stood up. They assumed the 'guard position'

"Begin." Roald said. Alanna watched in amazement and awe at how fast they were. She sighed wistfully. She had always wanted to be a knight. To bad, her father had found out about her plans and sent her to the convent. Alanna winced as Roger's sword nicked Gary's left arm. From where Alanna was sitting, it looked as though Gary was going to lose. It was then by some brilliant stroke of luck, that Roger stumbled and fell. Gary kicked his sword out of his hand and plunged his sword into the Duke's heart. The room was silent. Everyone looked at Gary in shock as though he was a monster. He had just killed the King's nephew.

* * *

An hour later Jon and Alanna were walking through the gardens. Cythera was inside with her hero Gary celebrating his victory. Outside the moon was out casting a soft glow and the snow lay perfectly untouched. They had been walking for almost ten minutes in complete silence when Jon asked quietly 

"Do you love me Alanna?" Alanna looked him in the eye already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Why?" she asked. He shifted uncomfortably, as if he was trying to make his mind up about something.

"Well I was going to save this for the ball next week, but after the events of today I realised that life is to short to wait." He said

"Spit it out Jon," She said. "I hate it when you just go on and don't actually answer my question." Jon pulled a small box out of his pocket. He bent down onto one knee.

"Alanna my love. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and Queen?" he asked. She stared at him, in complete shock.

"Jon…I…I…don't know what to say…I guess so. Yes. Yes I will marry you." she stammered. He smiled and put the ring on her finger. It was a diamond on a gold band with sapphires on either side. He stood up, and kissed her. Then picked her up and twirled her around.

"Shouldn't we tell your parents?" she asked when he put her on the ground.

"We can tell them tomorrow." He replied. Alanna nodded.

"Let's go in. its cold out here." She commented. He took her hand and they went inside and up to her rooms.

**A/n please tell me what you think and THIS ISNT THE END OF THE STORY! i might do a sequel if enough people** **want one.Please review!**


	8. chapter 8:

**A/n: ok this is a short chapter but i havnt had much time. thanks to all my reveiwers: lady Knight, epobbp, jules, lanni, Chalies and lola, anju and tinufuir**

**Chapter 8: Announcements. **

The next day after breakfast, Alanna and Jon set off to the Royal study to inform Jon's parents about their engagement. Once they reached, the door Jon knocked softly, whist Alanna played with her light blue skit, nervously. The stood in silence for a few moments until a serving man ushered them inside. As the walked into the study Jon's hand managed to find its was into hers, she held it tightly. Alanna looked around, as she had never been in the royal study before. The room was carpeted with lots of paintings on the walls, each showing different people or scenes. Alanna soon found a picture she liked, it was of a battlefield, with a man on a rearing horse, sword drawn forward. In the middle stood a grand mahogany desk, with two chairs facing it. A door to side open and the King and Queen entered. Both Jon and Alanna bowed, as the king nodded his head in acknowledgment. The Queen sat down in one of the chairs, with her husband standing behind her, his ands on her shoulders. He motioned for Alanna and Jon to sit. Alanna sat down as she had been taught to in the convent, whilst like his father, Jon remind standing.

"Father, you remember how you told me a few months ago I should really start thinking about settling down, have a wife and kids?" Jon started, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well I have been thinking and I have found the perfect queen, mother and wife, and she has agreed to marry me." Roald and Lianne smiled at their son, now realising why he had asked to see them with Lady Alanna.

"And who would the lucky lady be?" Raoul asked already knowing the answer. Alanna stood up.

"That would be me you highness." Alanna said quietly. "And with your permission we would like to announce our engagement at the midwinter ball next week." Roald nodded smiling openly.

"Sure, that can be arranged. I am really happy for you both." He told Alanna and Jon. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Alanna and Jon looked at each other, then at Roald, shaking their heads.

"No father. May we be excused?" Jon asked. The king smiled and nodded. Alanna stood up and bowed to their majestas, took Jon's hand and with out saying another word exited the room.

The week passed quickly and Alanna was starting to dread going to the ball. It was not because she didn't want to go, no she rather liked going to balls, but she was nervous about what other people would think about her engagement to Jonathan. Both of them had decided not to tell anyone, not even Gary, Raoul or Cythera, and it was easier said than done. Gary, Raoul and Cythera knew there was something up with their two friends, but didn't say anything. On the evening of the ball, Alanna spent ages choosing a gown to wear. In the end, she picked her dark green dress, with gold and red trimmings. It was one of Alanna's favourites. Alanna headed down to the ball with Jon, but they separated when Alanna went to go talk to some of her convent friends. An hour later Alanna was talking to Gary when Jon found her.

"Alanna," he whispered in her ear. "Come, its time." Alanna nodded and followed Jon onto a small platform that the King had arranged especial for the night. Jon helped Alanna up, and then turned to face the crowd. All eyes were on them, and the room was silent.

"I would like to start by thanking you all for coming tonight," Jon said clearly. "I would also like to use this time to tell you all some good news. I'm engaged to Lady Alanna of Trebond, and that you are all invited to the wedding." A gasp when up from the crowed and some girls either fainted or started crying.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Plans

**A/n I've been forgetting to put this in.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO TAMORA PIERCE THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE BELONG TO ME! **

**Anyways thanks to all my wonderful reviwers: Dom's Angel, Lady Knight, Jules, Lanni, Confused Knight, Saphron, epobbp, elfsquire90, anonymous girl, Queen Alanna and Kaisuke. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 9: Plans**

After the announcement, Cythera, Gary, Raoul, Sir Matthew and Lady Julia rushed over to congratulate the happy couple. The men all slapped Jon on the back and pulled him away to talk. Lady Julia and Cythera each hugged Alanna, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Wow! Congratulations Alanna! You're going to become a Princess!" Julia squealed. Alanna grinned at her friends.

"When and how did he propose?" Cythera asked. Alanna told them the story, when she had finished Julia was looking all dreamy, while Cythera looked a bit upset.

"If he proposed to you the night Roger was killed then that was a week ago. How come you didn't tell me strait away?" Cythera asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Gary or Raoul knew. But I have something important to ask you both," Alanna said. "Would you Julia be one of my brides maids and Cythera would you be my maid of honour?" they two girls looked at Alanna as if they didn't really believe what Alanna had just said, and slowly their faces split into two huge grins.

"YES!" they shouted. Alanna smiled; somehow, she had known that they would not be too angry for not telling them sooner.

"Well I must really get going, Jon and I have a meeting with the wedding planer tomorrow, before lunch and after I have to talk to a seamstress about the dresses I want. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." Alanna said, with that, she turned, and her heal and left waving to them. As soon as she was gone, Cythera collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Oh my goddess I can't believe this is happening to fast!" Cythera muttered. Julia laughed.

"Time doesn't matter when you're in love." She told her.

The next morning Alanna headed down to breakfast in a cheery mood. When she entered the hall, she quickly spotted Jon and walked over, giving him a quick kiss in the cheek before sitting down and helping herself to some food.

"We have a meeting with the planer in about half an hour." Jon reminded Alanna; she nodded in reply and continued to eat. Once she was done, Jon led her to one of the small chamber rooms that wasn't used often. When they arrived, Jon knocked on the door before entering. Both the King and Queen where seated in the room along with another woman Alanna had never seen before. She had brown hair that was tied up in a bun at the back of her head; she had grey eyes and was wearing a simple cotton dress that most commoners wore. She had a no nonsense look about her. Alanna took her seat next to Jon and the Queen, she smiled at them both and they both smiled back.

"Right let's get down to business." The woman said. "My name is Lucinda and I will be planning your wedding so what type of wedding do you want? Big and all out or small and simple?" she asked rather quickly. Alanna and Jon looked at each other, they wanted a small simple wedding, but with Jon as the crown Prince, they knew that wasn't possible.

"Um…all out please." Jon told her. Lucinda nodded and wrote on a piece of paper.

"Now where are you planning to have the ceremony?" she asked.

"The big chapel." Alanna told her, referring to the giant chapel that was used for most special occasions. Again, Lucinda nodded and wrote on her paper.

"Now how many guests?" she asked.

Some few hours later and a million questions later Alanna and Jon were free of the wedding planner. Together they hurried off to lunch. At lunch, Alanna asked Julia and Cythera to come with her to meet the seamstress saying if it was anything like the planner she would need all the help she could get. The two girls laughed and agreed to go with Alanna. they entered Alanna's rooms to find the seamstress already there, with some papers in her hands. She smiled at them when they came in.

"So which one of you is the lucky lady Alanna?" she asked, still smiling. Alanna immediately liked her, more than the other woman, Lucinda. Alanna steeped forward.

"That would be me." she told her.

"Great. My name is Clare, and let's start by looking at what types of dresses you want."

Alanna quickly introduced Julia and Cythera. Clare pulled out many sketches of dresses and showed them to the three girls. Alanna soon found her favourite dress that she wanted, to her it was perfect and nothing came close. Clare nodded at the choice and wrote it down on a different piece of paper. They then looked at the dresses that the bride's maids and maid of honour would wear. Once they were decided, they picked out the flower girls dress. Alanna had asked Julia's daughter Jessiker to be her flower girl. They little girl had said yes straight away. Once all that was done Clare told them to come back tomorrow and she would start taking measurements.

At dinner, Alanna flopped down into her chair, in a very un lady like behaviour, and began digging into her food.

"Have fun?" Jon asked sitting down next to her. Alanna nodded, and quickly swallowed what she was eating.

"Did you have fun?" she asked. Jon shock his head and made a face.

"It was rather boring. I can't wait for all this to be over." He told her. Alanna nodded, knowing what he ment.

"Jon I have a small problem, I need two bride's maids and I only have one I need another. Who should I choose?" she asked quietly so she wouldn't be hear by other people. Jon sat in thought for a moment.

"What about your childhood friend, the one you are always writing to. You said she was coming to the palace some time this week." He said. Alanna smacked her head how could she have been so stupid.

"Of course! How could I forget about Louisa? And she is coming later tonight I think. I have been so busy that I complete forgot, some friend I am," Alanna said. "Thanks Jon."

"No problem." He replied.

The next morning Alanna went down to the hall too see if Louisa had arrived yet. Sure enough, she was sitting at the table with Cythera. Alanna walked over smiling.

"Louisa long time no see." Alanna said. Louisa looked up and saw Alanna standing there, a smile crossed her face.

"Alanna! It has been too long." She cried out, standing up she gave Alanna a hug. Alanna studied her. She hadn't changed much, her dark blonde hair was still long and wavy and her green eyes still had that sparkle in them.

"Louisa, you remember how in my last letter I told you I was getting married? Well would you be one of my bride's maids?" Alanna asked.

"Like I could say no!" Louisa said. Alanna laughed and sat down to have her breakfast.

After Alanna led Louisa to her rooms where Clare was waiting to measure them. It didn't take too long and soon Alanna was free to do as she pleased. Alanna showed Louisa around the palace and it was out in the stables when she ran into Jon.

"oh Alanna I have been looking for you every where! Mother wants to have lunch with the two of us, and I couldn't say no," he looked over and noticed Louisa standing behind Alanna. "who's this?"

"Jon this is Louisa, Louisa this is Jon, my fiancé." Alanna said. Louisa bowed.

"I'll leave you two. I'm off to find Cythera." She said, before heading back up to the palace. Alanna walked over to Jon and gave him a kiss.

"So when is this lunch?" she asked.

"In about five minute." He replied.

"Well we had better get going shouldn't we?" she said.

**a/n next we have the lunch plus a little surprise!**


	10. talks of the future

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO TAMORA PIERCE THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE BELONG TO ME! **

**A/N thanks to all my reviews: epobbp, Lady Shannon of RosePeak, Elfesquire90, anonymous girl, Lady Knight and Lanni**

**Chapter 10:** **Talks of the future. **

Whilst sipping her tea, Alanna took a quick glance of her surroundings. She was in the dining room that was only used for special occasions, and Alanna didn't see how this was special. The room had many flowers and painting all around. One side of the wall was made of glass, and gave a lovely view of the royal gardens, although there wasn't much to look at, at this time of year.

"Would you like some more tea Lady Alanna?" The Queen asked. Alanna snapped back to reality.

"Oh... No thank." She replied, with a smile.

"I asked you to have lunch with me for a reason, you see I'm not getting any better, in face I seem to be getting slowly worse…" the Queen trailed off, Jon looked at his mother, with concern.

"What do you mean mother?" he asked.

"I mean that I never really healed from the sweating sickness all those years ago and I am starting to resist healing magic. Duke Baird fears that I might not have long to live. But let's not worry about that now. I wanted to discuss your children." Lianne said.

"What children?" Alanna spluttered spraying tea everywhere.

"What Alanna mean is don't you think that it's a bit early to start thinking about that yet. I mean we are even married yet." Jon quickly said.

"I know your not, but most girls your age Alanna are already married with kids. But I was hoping that before the dark god takes me I would be able to see at least see a grandchild." Lianne said rather sadly. Both Alanna and Jon sat in thought for a moment, thinking.

"We can try." Finally, Alanna said. The Queen smiled gratefully at the girl.

"Well then there is not much more that I can ask for." Lianne replied.

A few months later Alanna was sitting at her desk writing a letter when there was a quiet knock on her door.

"Come in." Alanna called. The door opened and Cythera stepped in, looking rather happy, yet nervous about something. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to Alanna, who had turned around in her chair to face Cythera.

"I have something to tell you," Cythera said rather breathlessly. "Im getting married! Gary proposed last night, and we are going to visit his family tomorrow, then we want to elope."

"What why elope?" Alanna asked rather confused.

"Um…no reason…but we only want a small ceremony, not like yours." She replied not quiet meeting Alanna's eyes.

"I'll believe that story the day I become a knight. Whats the really reason and why get married so quickly when you have yore whole life ahead of you." Alanna demanded.

"Uh…well…" Cythera stammered, and then whispered into Alanna's ear. "I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Alanna cried out.

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to hear." Cythera whispered.

"Sorry. But how did this happen? And does Gary know?" Alanna asked quietly.

"Of corse Gary knows. He was the one who suggested that we elope. And as to how, well I think you know the answer to that one Alanna." Cythera said hotly.

"Yeah I know how but weren't you wearing you protection charm?" Alanna asked.

"What are you my mother or my friend?" Cythera demented. "It want my fault, I had just finished getting changed from my bath when Gary came into my rooms and I forgot that I had took it off and one thing led to another…." Her voice trailed away.

"I can't believe you! You where always the responsible one!" Alanna muttered.

"Oh and people don't change. Look at you! You once swore that you would never get married until you were eighteen and now you're getting married in some two months, that's three months before your seventeenth birthday!" Cythera retorted.

"Things change when you're in love." Alanna mutter quietly, looking rather hurt by the harsh words.

"I know they change, but I was so caught up in the moment I completely forgot about the charm ok?" Cythera told her, blushing slightly. Alanna nodded.

"I still can believe that you did it." Alanna muttered.

"Oh well its not you and Jon haven't done it!" Cythera retorted hotly. Now it was Alanna's turn to blush. "But with all seriousness please don't tell anyone ok?"

Alanna nodded. "I promise. But how far along are you?"

"About two weeks." Cythera replied. "Gary said we should tell every one that we are just going on a holiday too meet his family and when we come back we tell everyone that we got married and some two weeks later we announce that I am pregnant. That way we won't get into too much trouble. Although some people will work out that I was pregnant before we went away." Alanna nodded it sounded like a good plan. Cythera let out a yawn.

"Well I better get going its going to be a big day tomorrow." She said before leaving, closing the door quietly behind her. Alanna sat for a moment thinking before leaving to find Jon.

Later that night Alanna found herself lying on Jon's bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about how it wouldn't be too bad to have kids, and how Cythera was going to cope when Jon flopped down beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her quietly.

"Oh just how Cythera is going to cope." Alanna replied

"So she told you about their plans? Gary told me about their situation earlier." Jon told her quietly.

"Yeah. I can't believe it though she was always the responsible one." Alanna said quietly.

"People do crazy things when they are in love." Jon whispered to her. Alanna smiled.

"Yeah I told her the same thing earlier."

"Oh did you now?" Jon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. But I wonder what it would be like to have children of my own. Would I be a good mother?" she asked him.

"You would be a wonderful mother, you can count on that, and our children will be the luckiest children, because they have you for a mother." He told her. She smiled evilly at him.

"And what makes you think that they will be your children?" she asked innocently.

"This." And, he lent over and kissed her passionately. Alanna sighed as she snuck into his kiss. _Yes when they had children they would be lucky_. She thought to herself, before becoming completely lost in his kiss.

A/N please review and be wanred the end is near! probable only a chapter or 2 left! But i will probably write a squel...


	11. Wedding Preparations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO TAMORA PIERCE THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE BELONG TO ME! **

**A/n ok this is the second to last chapter in this story :( I know that is sad. But I thought that I would write a sequel! Thanks to all my lovely reviwers: epobbp, Jules, Perfect lunacy, Elfsquire90, anonymous girl, Lady Knight, Lanni and Lady Shannon of RosePeak.**

**Chapter 11: wedding preparations **

True to their word, Gary and Cythera arrived back after a week, and announced their marriage to the whole court, later that night at the ball. After the announcement, Cythera walked over to Alanna.

"Well how did it go? Do you think they will all hate me?" she asked quietly. Alanna looked at her shocked.

"You did well and why would they hate you?" she asked.

"Well I'm married to Gary, he was voted second in bachelor of the year after Jon. I thought some of the girls would hate me for that. Also it wasn't a proper wedding." Cythera told her. Alanna laughed.

"Look who you're talking to. I'm engaged to the bachelor of the year. And they don't hate me, well most don't. As to it want a proper wedding as long as you have a prist and someone to witness it, it was a proper wedding." Cythera laughed. After all Alanna did have a point. Gary and Jon walked over to the two girls.

"May I have this dance?" they asked Cythera and Alanna. The two girls laughed and quickly accepted, slow music struck up. Alanna wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and gently rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed happily.

"Now why cant life be at this pace?" she asked referring to their hectic lives. Jon chucked.

"I know things have been rather busy with all the plans with the wedding, but it will all be over soon." He told her, pulling her closer if that was possible.

"I know. Only two months two weeks and three days, but who's counting?" she asked with mock seriousness. "But seriously I feel as though we don't have any 'us' time."

"We had 'us' time last night." He told her, with a playful smile playing across his lips. She smacked his arm lightly.

"That's not what I ment. I mean we don't get to go on walks, or horse rides, just the two of us for a day, or even a few hours. There is always something that we have to do." She told him.

"I know, I know. But once we are married we have two gorgeous weeks in Port Legann just the two of us and we can do all that then. How does that sound?" he asked.

"wonderful." Alanna whispered, already off in a daydream about long walks on the beach at sunset.

A month later Julia opened the door to Alanna's rooms to find Alanna asleep at her desk, quill still in her hand. Julia walked over and gently pulled the quill out of Alanna's hand before waking her up. Alanna looked up at her groggily her eyes slowly focusing on Julia.

"Julia? What are you doing hear?" she murmured. Julia smiled, Alanna reminded her of Kieran in some ways.

"You have a meeting with Clare the seamstress. That was about half an hour ago. When you didn't show I when looking for you. I found you asleep at your desk." She told Alanna kindly. Alanna sat up.

"I missed the meeting? Crap. Its just I had to finish this letter and I have been so tired lately I must have dozed off. I go see Clare right now and apologise. I feel so bad." Alanna said. Julia nodded in an understanding way and followed Alanna out of the room.

Alanna and Julia found Cythera, Louisa and Clare entertaining Jessiker when they arrived. When they entered, Jessiker looked up from the game she was playing and ran over to Alanna.

"Untie Lanna! Untie Lanna! You came." The little girl cried before giving her a hug. Alanna smiled. Both Kieran and Jessiker called Alanna and Jon Untie Lanna and Uncle Jon it was a kind of nickname Kieran and Jessiker had given them. Alanna hugged the girl back.

"Yes I am final here." She told the girl. "Sorry in late I'll pay you extra." she told Clare. Clare shock her head.

"There is no need. Right now, I need you all to try these on to see if they need any agistments." She handed Jessiker her dress first. "Let's see what this looks like." Jessiker picked up the dress and followed her mother to the next room. Her dress fitted perfectly. It was a little long in the hem but Clare assured that the small girl would grow in a month's time. Julia agreed. Then Louisa, Julia and Cythera tried on their dresses next. They where fine, Cythera's dress had been altered slightly after she had explained her situation to Clare, so her growing stomach would have enough room. Alanna was last. She when and tried on her dress. It fitted like a dream. When she stepped out all the girls gasped.

"Untie Lanna you look like a princess!" Jessiker squealed. Alanna smiled, at her.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. Her question was replied by four heads nodding.

"If Jon didn't think you were the most beautiful thing on earth before he will now." Clare assured. Alanna beamed and went to take her dress off.

Later that night she was still smiling, Jon looked up from his letter he was writing.

"Ok tell me, because I have to know. Why have you been smiling all day?" he asked. Alanna just looked at him a sweet smile on her face.

"Something good happened." She told him. He put this quill down.

"Such as?" he asked. Alanna's smile grew bigger.

"I saw my dress today. It's perfect." She said dreamily. Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And are you going to tell me what this dress looks like?"

"You know as well as I don't that I can't tell you." She said playfully. "You'll find out on our wedding day, just like everyone else." He gave her a sad face.

"Cant you tell me a little something?" he asked pouting like a small child. Alanna shock her head.

"no." she told him, crossing her arms across her chest. Jon stood up and walked over to the bed, where she was sitting reading her book, and started to tickle her.

"Well I guess I'll just have to find another way of getting the information out of you." He said, pulling her down onto the bed.

Meanwhile in another part of the palace, Cythera was sitting on her bed thinking, while Gary sat in a near by chair reading a rather dull book.

"I wonder if we will have a boy or a girl." Cythera mused to herself. Gary looked up from his book.

"I hope for either one. I don't really mind." He said. Cythera looked over at him and patted the sheets next to her.

"Put that boring book down and come talk to me." she told him.

"With pleasure." He replied, setting the book on a table. "so what do you want to talk about?"

"Names of children." She said, staring off in space. "I rather like the name Robin for a boy or Danielle for a girl. What do you think?" she asked him. Gary thought for a moment

"I quiet like it." He said finally. Cythera smiled at him.

"You really mean it?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I don't mind what we call them just as long as we love them." He told her. She whipped a tear from her eyes.

"Oh Gary that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." she sobbed, into his shoulder. He hugged her back.

"I know it is, but it's true. Now come lets us go to sleep." He said.

**a/n ok I really didn't know how to end this so I ended it on a sweet note. Next up is the wedding YAY! Finally. And then it will be the end of the story but I promise you I will write a sequel. Now please REVIEW!**


	12. The Wedding

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO TAMORA PIERCE THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE BELONG TO ME!

**A/n Once again thank you to all my reviewers, Jules, Lady Knight, Tinufuir, Elfsquire90, epobbp, anonymous girl, and Lanni.**

**Chapter 12: The Wedding!**

The early morning sunlight was pouring in though the window tickling Alanna's face. She rolled over and fell out of bed with a thud, waking her up with a start. She sat up and rubbed her head. The door suddenly, violently opened with a loud bang and Cythera ran in closely followed by Louisa.

"Oh my goodness you're getting married today!" Cythera screamed, jumping up and down. Alanna tried to detangle herself from her bedding, and not having much luck.

"Please don't scream you're making my head hurt more that it already is. How much did I drink last night anyway?" she asked.

"Obviously too much. Here." Cythera said shoving a bottle into Alanna's hands. Alanna drunk it immediately better.

"I am so glad that I'm pregnant and can't drink otherwise I would have had almost s much as Alanna had last night." Cythera said. Alanna scowled at her. The door opened again although much quieter this time, and Julia and Jessiker entered, each carrying a tray of food.

"We brought you breakfast. Unite Lanna." Jessiker said happily. Alanna smiled at the little girl as she finally detangled herself. Julia set her tray on Alanna's bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly. Alanna bit down on her apple thinking.

"Happy, excited, nervous, and a bit sad." She finally replied.

"Why are you sad?" Louisa asked, slightly puzzled why someone would be sad on their wedding day.

"Because Thom won't get to see me get married, have kids, grow old." Alanna said quietly. The room was silent for a few moments even Jessiker was quiet.

"You know. I bet Thom is up there and is watching you Alanna. He will not miss it. Besides he would want this to be one of the happiest days of your life." Louisa told Alanna. Alanna nodded a smile returning to her face.

"Well let's get ready! We have a big day ahead of yes." Louisa said, pulling Alanna to her feet.

"Come on let's go and find Clare and get our dresses. But first I'm going to go and get dressed." Alanna said walking to her dresser and pulling out on of her dressers.

Thirty minutes later, the small group of girls met Clare in Cythera's rooms. Clare handed each of the girls their dresses each was finished beautifully. They headed up to Alanna's rooms to change and get ready, as it was the biggest. Alanna put on her dress and smiled. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a creamy white and was strapless. (A/n I know this design probably wasn't around back them but oh well) The bodice was made of a shiny material, with patterns of flowers on it, which had gold woven into it. The skirt fanned out to the floor and had gold trimming on the hem. Alanna looked at her self in the mirror and even though she had not done her hair or face paint, yet she thought she looked beautiful. Jessiker ran over and stared at Alanna in awe.

"You look prettyful." She told Alanna. Alanna laughed and looked at the little girl. Her dress was a light pink in colour and had a light blue sash. Her sleeves were embroidered with little white flowers. Her brown hair was half up, half-down and wavy. In her hands, she carried a basket of flowers.

"You look like a little princess." Alanna told the child. Jessiker's face split into a huge smile and she skipped around the room singing, "I'm a princess!" Cythera walked over, her hair and face paint already done. Her dress along with Louisa and Julia's was a light pink/ purple colour and had a dark violet sash and bow around the waist. All three girls had their hair tied up in an elegant not at the back of their heads. Alanna looked at Cythera; she could hardly tell that she was pregnant. Cythera smiled and picked up a brush.

"Want some help?" she asked Alanna, who just nodded in reply. Once Cythera was done, Alanna looked into the mirror again. She was amazed at what se saw. Her hair was down and slightly curly, with a small tiara and Vaile on her head. Her eyelids had a slivery white powder brushed over them, her cheeks were a light pale rose colour and her lips were red and full.

"What do you think?" Cythera asked nervously. Alanna smiled at her.

"I love it and I sure Jon will to." She told her.

"Speaking of Jon I think we had better get going or we will be late." Louisa said.

"Just let me get my bouquet and we can go." Alanna said. Walking over to the bed were her bouquet was. It was made up of red and white roses, her favourite.

Once they reached the chapel, they lined up behind the double pine oak doors. Inside they hear the music start. Alanna felt extremely nervous. The doors opened and Cythera, Louisa, Julia and Jessiker walked down the isle. Alanna took a deep breath. It was now or never. She slowly walked down the isle as she had been taught. She saw Jon standing at the front and she smiled. He was wearing black breeches, a silver shirt and a royal blue tunic. Strapped to his side was his sword. Alanna finally reached the prist. She turned at looed Jon in the eye, not listening to what the prist was saying, completely lost in his blue eyes. She finally heard the prist say.

"Do you Jonathan of Contè take Alanna of Trebond to be you lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" Jon smiled and said, "I do."

"Alanna of Trebond, do you take Jonathan of Contè to be you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" Alanna smiled at Jon and said, "I do."

The priest then said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Cheers erupted from the audience, as Jon lifted up Alanna's Vaile and sealed their marriage vows with a passionate kiss.

The reception was held later in grand ballroom. It had been set up with lage banquet tables and a space in the middle for a dance floor. The room was full of people eating, taking and laughing. Alanna and Jon were the centre of attention. Gary –the best man- stood up and tapped his fork on the side of his goblet.

"Lords and Ladies, you're highnesses. I would like to say a speech about these to wonderful people beside me. Lady Alanna and Prince Jonathan. These two have been through a lot together and I don't think Jonathan could have found a better wife. I ask you all to raise your goblets to their highnesses Alanna and Jonathan of Contè."

"Alanna and Jonathan." The crowed chorused as they took a sip from their goblets. Jon stood up.

"Alanna the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you were special. There was something different about you to everyone else and as time when on you became more and more special to me. Alanna you are the light of my life and I have no idea how I survived before you came into my life. I love you and always will." He sat down. Alanna wiped the tears from her eyes, before standing up.

"I can't say who much you mean to me Jon, as I don't think there is a word in existence that can describe what you mean to me, but know this. I love you and always will." Slow music struck up. Jon took Alanna's hand and led her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Jon." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back. And together the danced with out a care in the world. Their attention on each other.

**a/n: this was the last chapter in Nobles of the Court  I hope you enjoyed reading it. I decided that I will write I sequel. Anyway for the last time please review!**


End file.
